The Vampire's Kiss
by Tobi Phantom
Summary: Hey everyone! My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm an ordinary high school student with a bland and boring life. At least it WAS boring until a new boy arrived. With strange, bluish-black hair; deathly pale skin (in a hot way) and the most gorgeous face ever; you'd think every girl would be smitten with him. And if you thought that you'd be right. Full summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm an ordinary high school student with a bland and boring life. At least it **WAS** boring until a new boy arrived. With strange, bluish-black hair; deathly pale skin (in a hot way) and the most gorgeous face ever; you'd think every girl would be smitten with him. And if you thought that you'd be right. But not me though, something's different about him and I don't want anything to do with him. Too bad he seems determined to make me fall in love with him. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, why won't you leave me alone?

* * *

"Hey Forehead, guess what? We're getting a new student today!" Shouted a blond, bouncy junior who was way too happy for 7:30 A.M who also happened to be my best friend; sigh, hey my name's Sakura. I'm also a junior here at Crystal Lake high school. Oh, and the blond running toward me is Ino, she's a morning person. I'm pretty much her complete opposite. While she is bubbly, optimistic, and blond I'm lazy, pessimistic, and a pinkette (yes, naturally pink hair). I'm also a night person; how we became friends I'll never know. Anyway back to Ino and her news.

"Really? That's cool I guess. Is it a boy or girl?" I replied as she reached me. She stood there gasping for breath for a moment then looked at me and smiled her 1000 watt smile.

"Boy, and from what I've heard he's cute." I rolled my eyes, of course he is. She wouldn't be this excited if he wasn't.

"Cool, maybe we'll have a class or two with him." We both looked over to the parking lot when we heard a motorcycle drive up. The boy on it stood up and pulled his helmet off while I winced at the volume of Ino's squeal. I looked at his face and was disappointed to see he was cute. Hot actually. With his (strange in a hot way) bluish-black hair that was messed up in all the right places, abnormally pale skin that seemed to almost glow, and his face, oh his face! He was obviously going to be very popular. Great, that just made up my mind. I want nothing to do with him. Unfortunately for me, Ino had other plans. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to go meet him.

"Hi, you must be the new student. My name's Ino and this is my friend Sakura. If you need anyone to show you around, we'd be glad to." I whipped my head around and glared at Ino, I most certainly did not want to show him around! Ino took no notice of me though, she was completely focused on the boy, who did see and smirked. He opened his mouth and the most heavenly male voice came out.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Sasuke, and that's a very generous offer. I just need to be shown the office though, thank you." I could tell Ino had no idea what he just said and had only focused on his voice.

"Alright, come on. Pig; focus!" I turned and walked into the building with Ino (glaring at me for calling her pig) and Sasuke (smirking for unknown reasons) trailing behind me.

**_ 'Sakura, stop being rude and talk to Sasuke-kun. He won't like you if you're mean.'_**

_ 'I don't want him to like me. And why did you call him Sasuke-kun?'_

**_ 'Because we like him.'_**

_ 'We do not!'_

When we got to the front office I gestured to it and turned to leave. I was unable to though when he put his hand on my shoulder, holding me in place.

"Thank you Sakura, I hope we share a few classes, I'd love to get to know you better." I shrugged his hand off and took a few steps away, turning to face him. I could see he was dead serious and that made the little butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"Yeah, whatever, bye."

* * *

"HINATA, TEMARI, TENTEN! OVER HERE!" I covered my ears as Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. We were back in the school courtyard now, under our favorite oak tree. I sighed as I watched Ino jump up and down, waving at our other three friends. Said three friends were currently running over here as if their lives depended on it. They kinda did; we all know not to piss of Ino.

"Hey girls, what's up? You hear about the new kid?" Temari asked, not that she needed to. Ino always had the latest gossip.

"Yeah, we even met him. His name is Sasuke and he's super-hot!" Ino's eyes glazed over and she went over our interaction with him.

"S-sound like he k-kinda likes you Sakura-chan." Hinata said. I groaned and sank to the ground.

"I hope not; he's obviously going to be popular. I just hope Karin doesn't ditch Suigetsu-kun for him." Suigetsu was one of our best guy friends. Karin used to be the school bitch until she and him got stuck doing a project together. After that, Karin cooled down and they were inseparable.

"I doubt she will, you know how in love she is with him." TenTen probably would have given us more words of wisdom if it wasn't for the bell. We all stood up, said our good-byes, and went to our separate classrooms. I went to my advanced chemistry class and stopped cold in the door way.

_'No way.'_

**_ 'We get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!'_**

To my horror, Sasuke was indeed sitting in the seat next to mine. He was also surrounded by ever girl in the class minus one. They were all fawning over him; it was disgusting. Karin gave me a sympathetic smile as I walked over to my seat. When Sasuke saw me he looked me dead in the eye, and smirked.

_'I hate this kid!' _


	2. Chapter 2

I gritted my teeth as I sat down; trying my best not to growl as every girl glared at me. As I pulled my stuff out of my bag Ami, the new school bitch, slammed her hands down on my desk and leaned in close.

"You better listen and listen good pinky, Sasuke-kun is **mine**. You have no chance at getting him so don't even bother 'cause I don't want you anywhere near him; got it?" She hissed. Instead of getting pissed like normal I just raised my head and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You think I'd want to? Trust me bitch, I don't want anything to do with your precious _Sasuke-kun_ so stay outta my face." Ami looked rather surprised that I actually agreed. She smiled victoriously and turned to Sasuke. Before she got a chance to say anything Orochimaru-sensei walked in and she had to go sit down.

I snuck a look at Sasuke to see if he reacted to what I said and caught him looking at me. He kept staring too, instead of looking away. I guess he was trying to goad me into staring back but that's not really my style; I simply rolled my eyes and looked back at Orochimaru-sensei. I narrowed my eyes at him when he smirked; he obviously put Sasuke there just to piss me off.

"Good morning class, in case you little ingrates haven't noticed we have a new student today. Sasuke, come up here and introduce yourself to the class." Sasuke stood up and (slowly) made his way to the front of the room causing few of the girls to giggle; apparently they found that funny or something.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Was all he said before returning to his seat. Orochimaru-sensei's eye twitched a few times before he decided to start class. I almost laughed at his frustration but I caught myself; can't have the little Uchiha thinking I might warm up to him.

After his little introduction Sasuke stopped with his annoyances and kept quiet. Some of the girls though did not and would turn around to look at him and giggle. It was getting really annoying, I mean, come on; we're not in middle school anymore. I was trying my best to pay attention to Orochimaru-sensei (despite being a creep, he's actually a good teacher) but when someone threw a balled up piece of paper at me, that was it. I un-balled it and saw several threats from several girls telling me to stay away from 'Sasuke-kun' and not to annoy 'Uchiha-sama'.

"That's it!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table as I stood up, the chair screeching as it was pushed back. "Alright bitches; listen up! Obviously you didn't hear me say this before so I'll say it again: I don't give a fuck about your precious little _'Sasuke-kun'_. I don't like him and I want nothing to do with him so shut up and BACK THE FUCK OFF!" I was panting slightly as I looked around; it was obvious no one was expecting my outburst. I didn't look at Sasuke but I figured he was shocked too.

"And ladies, we're not it middle school so stop looking at him and giggling! You all sound like idiots." With that I sat down and the slight fear on everyone's faces disappeared as they sensed the danger had passed. Orochimaru-sensei looked slightly impressed and I hope that means he'll give me some more respect.

"Now Sakura, while I know you're upset that does not give you the right to interrupt class. I'll let you off just this once, but only because you seem to have scared everyone into shutting up. Next time though I'll have to give you detention." Orochimaru-sensei's voice was sickly sweet but I didn't care. I got to yell at the class without getting in trouble! I beamed and nodded my head and he started class again. Not that it really mattered; the bell rang five minutes later.

I grabbed my stuff and ran out of class so I could a) get away from Sasuke and b) walk to English with Hinata. She was waiting at the corner in-between our classrooms. As we walked I told her about what had caused my outburst (I didn't have to tell her what I said-school walls aren't the thickest) and how I wasn't in trouble.

"T-that's great Sakura-chan, but are y-you sure Sasuke got the m-message?" I looked at her in confusion.

"How could he not? I'm sure the whole school got it!"

"Well, he's been f-following us this whole t-time." My eyes widened and I turned my head to look at her, my eyes trailing behind us. I quietly cursed and faced forward again after confirming Hinata's claim.

"His next class is probably this way too. Why else would he be following us?" Hinata didn't argue which I was thankful for, we had arrived at our classroom anyway. We walked to our seats at near the back of the room and when Sasuke walked in, I wasn't surprised. I was surprised when he looked over at us and narrowed his eyes slightly at Hinata. He then looked at me before walking towards the empty seat behind me. I ignored him, thankful for how much I've improved that skill over the years.

I chatted with Hinata and TenTen, who also has this class, for a while before Sasuke poked the back of my head. Hinata and TenTen stopped talking as I turned around to glare at him. Sasuke just stared back innocently (our, as innocently as he can) as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"What?" I kept my voice devoid of all emotion. That just made him smirk (again! What is with this guy?).

"Where's the teacher?" He deadpanned back. I waved my hand as if it doesn't matter.

"Kakashi-sensei's always late. He should be here soon though so relax." I turned back to the girls who silently congratulated me for being civil (TenTen already heard about my little flip-out).

"So we're supposed to just sit here? That's boring." I sighed and turned back around.

"Yes, although it's not boring for those of us who have friends to talk to or books to read." Sasuke nodded and I glanced back at Hinata and TenTen before sighing again.

"Do you want to talk with us?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he nodded. "It's just for today though, since you didn't know you'd have to wait for Kakashi-sensei to show up." I clarified. He smiled slightly and the girls and I turned our bodies so he could join in.

_'This is just for right now, after this I'm ignoring him again.'_

**_'Are you sure you want to?'_**

_'Yes I'm sure! He's an annoying jackass!'_

I smiled though when everyone laughed.


End file.
